One Wish
by The QAS
Summary: Harry wishes on a star Voldemort was never born.But what happens when his wish comes true?Now Harry's in a different world where he has family and doesn't have to save the world! But is it as good as it looks?And what happened 2 the Harry from THIS world?
1. Prologue

**Hi, this story originally started out as three very bored Harry potter fans on a Saturday afternoon. I had over "arnold the female purple pygmy puff" (she's actually my older brother's friend, but he was away for the weekend), so we decided to go down our basement to find something to do. And of course, my little sister (who decided her pen name should be "Rainbowprincesspuppy") just had to follow us along. So I came up with a Harry Potter AU story where he wishes that Voldemort was never born. And thus, our idea grew and grew, and I thought it would make a good fanfic. **

**I apologize for the slow beginning, but I promise it gets much, _much_ better. **

**Prologue: **

**(Ron is played mostly by Rainbowprincesspuppy, and partially by "arnold the female purple pygmy puff" ) **

**(Hermione played by "arnold the female purple pygmy puff" ) **

**(Harry is played by me) **

**Now that your eyes are burning from this super long introduction, let us begin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer-Neither I, nor "arnold", nor "Rainbow", own Harry Potter, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this for free **

**-this is only about 85 percent exactly as we played it.**

Harry James Potter paced furiously back and forth across the Griffindor common room.

"Hey, mate, would you mind stopping that?" asked Ron, "you're making me dizzy!"

"Worst day ever!" Harry said through clentched teeth, completely ignoring his friend's comment.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, not looking up from the potion she was brewing for homework. It was known that Professor Snape hated Griffindors, and would always find away to take away their house points. And even though Hermione was the best student in their year by far, if she put in one drop too many of lizard blood, Snape would probably fail her.

"Well now that you bring it up: Snape gave me extra homework for sneezing out loud in his class, I got detention for being late for McGonagall's class because Malfoy and his gang tried to ram me in the hallway, I skipped almost every meal because I had to study for that stupid charms test tomarrow, oh, but besides that, everything's just fine!"

"Not to mention the entire wizard world expects you to stop You-Know-Who, when you have no idea how," Ronald pointed out "helpfully".

Unsurprisingly, this comment only made Harry all the more angrier. He hadn't slept the past two nights in a row, he was getting too much homework, and when he did fall asleep, he would always have those dreams with Voldemort. He couldn't take it any longer!

"That's the last thing I want to think about!" he stomped his foot on the ground with anger, causing Hermione who was pouring her shrew venom into the potion to loose control of the dropper, and the whole thing fell in.

"Great, look what you've done! Now I have to start all over!" she let out an exastperated sigh, flipping back the pages in her potions book to the instructions.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he mumbled, not sounding sorry at all.

"You should be! Why dont yo just-I can't-Uuuggghhhh! Harry, maybe you should go to bed, you need some rest."

"He's not the only one..." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Shut up," Hermione threw a pillow at him, causing Ron to fall off the couch.

Harry was going to argue with her, but she had a point. He he did need sleep. So reluctantly, he went up to the boys' dormitory and headed off to bed. "I wish Voldemort was never even born!" he shouted as he got into bed.

But no one took notice of a shooting star whizzing by just as he said those words.

No one realized that everything was about to change forever . . . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**AmyLNelson: Actually, you find that out later on **

**Pickle Daisy: Fine, I'll cut down! I know I'm really bad at it :P **

**Next chapter: **

**(Malfoy is partially played by Rainbowprincesspuppy and partially by arnold the female purple pygmy puff) **

**(Ron is played partially by Rainbowprincesspuppy and partially by arnold the female purple pygmy puff) **

**(Snape is played by arnold the female purple pygmy puff) **

**(Hermione is played by arnold the female purple pygmy puff) **

**(Harry is played by me) **

* * *

Harry woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at his watch; it was time to wake up. Harry groaned, but forced himself out of bed. He pulled on his robes and went down to the Griffindor common room.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the table (which surprised Harry) and her nose in a book (which didn't.)

"Good morning Hermione," Harry said.

She looked up from the book she was reading, glancing at Harry as if he had just grown another head. "Are you talking to me?" she demanded incredulously.

"Umm...yes," he replied, confused. Was she still mad from last night?

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Err...okay, nice to see you, too."

Harry went downstairs, and the second he did he saw the very last person he'd expect to greet him.

Draco Malfoy.

But this wasn't the Draco he knew. He had a big dopey smile on his face, that practically scared the crap out of him.

"Well, good morning, Harry!" he said in a completely un-Draco-like jolly voice. As Neville made his way down the stairs he grinned at him as well. "Good day, Mr. Longbottom!" Neville looked almost as confused as Harry, and also a bit disgusted. Malfoy took no notice of this, or, more like, just plain out didn't care, and turned back to Harry, "See, mate, I told you I could be nice!" he smirked. "Now, pay up."

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy?" Harry asked laughing. "Because I'm pretty sure that you aren't my friend. Why don't you go on back to your own species?"

Draco looked a bit hurt. "What do you mean? We've been best friends for years. Stop being a sore loser. I won the bet fair and square, not hand over my five galleons," he held out his hand for the money. Harry looked at it incredulously.

"Very funny, Malfoy. Now, run along."

"Wait, why are you calling me by my last name?" there was a look in Malfoy's eyes, sadness, confusion, and...concern? Malfoy and concern should not be in the same sentence. Harry shook that thought off, unintentionally shuddering.

"Just go away."

"Um...alright," he looked offended, but left.

"Ron came down the the stairs. "Morning, Harry," he said, "I hate mornings," he muttered.

Harry laughed. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _at least Ron's no different!_

But he had spoken too soon...

* * *

"Hey, you know what's weird?" Harry asked his fellow Griffindors at breakfast.

"No, what?" Dean said.

"This morning I think Malfoy was...actually..._nice_ to me!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I know," Harry said, "the thought burns."

Hermione rolled her eyes from across the table.

Seamus Finnigan was the first to speak. "Umm...how exactly is that weird? I thought that was what you wanted. Weren't you guys having some bet that hecould be nice for a day?"

"Oh no, don't tell me you're in that stupid prank too!"

"What prank?"

"Guys, this isn't funny."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Just then an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in his lap. Maybe it would explain things a bit.

Harry opened it. And nearly passed out.

It read:

_Dear Harry, _

_Lily and I miss you so much and can't wait for you to come home. The girls are excited too, and Princess hasn't stopped barking since you left. _

_She'll be the first one to greet you. _

_Sirius is coming over for supper the night you come back. _

_I can't wait to finally get some man time!-I mean, Lily is wonderful and all, but I need to have more of a quidditch talk, __rather than one about fairy princesses if you know what I mean._

_I'm sure you're doing very well in school-but not _too_ well, I hope, _

_Love, _

_Lily, James, Joy, Emily, and Princess _

"What the-" Harry said, he didn't know who half of the people in the letter were and the other half he knew to be dead!

Everyone stared at him. "What is it?"

"This letter..." Harry said, handing it over to Ron, "look."

Ron skimmed the note from James. Harry waited for his nonchalant expression to change to shock and horror, or at the very least, confusion. But Ron did not appear at all perturbed by the contents of the letter. He finished skimming and handed it back to Harry. "So?"

"So? Ron, you know that my parents are dead!"

Weasley appeared taken aback. "Don't say things like that!" he cried.

"Well it's true! They were killed by Voldemort when I was one!" Harry's shouting was beginning to catch the attention of the other Gryffindors, and even some people from other tables.

"Umm...who?"

"Voldemort. You-Know-Who?"

"Err...no, I actually don't know who."

"Oh, I know you know who You-Know-Who is! Because whenever I try to say You-Know-Who's name, you say 'don't say You-know-Who's name'!"

"Huh?"

Harry sighed. Doing his best to contain his anger, he spoke to his friend as if he were explaining what two plus two was to a three-year-old. He had to grit his teeth to keep himself from screaming. "Let me explain this to you _sloooowly_: Vold. De. Mort. Evil. Dark. Wizard. Kill. Harry's. Parents."

"No, um, they're still alive."

"Of course they're dead! How do you think I got this scar!" He cried, lifting up his bangs.

People just stared, puzzled.

"Well?" he demanded.

"That's your forehead."

"I know that, but can't you see the huge scar shaped like lightning a bolt?"

"No."

Harry took a spoon and looked at his reflection. He gasped in horror: _his scar was gone_!

Harry threw the spoon on the ground and rushed to the teacher tables. If anyone knew what was going on it was Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ron is played by Rainbow Princess Puppy **

**Hermione is played by arnold the female purple pygmy puff **

**Draco is played by arnold the female purple pygmy puff**

**Snape is ALSO played by arnold the purple pygmy puff**

**Harry is played by me**

* * *

Harry woke up somewhat groggily. He got dressed and went down to the Griffindor common room. Hermione was on the sofa reading.

Collin Creavy suddenly came out of nowhere. He bounced up and down, as if on a caffeine high. "Can I have your picture, Harry? Can I have your autograph? Can Dennis have one too? Will you come to my birthday party, Harry? Can I see your scar? Can you sign this photo for my mum? And for my dad? And for my sister Annie? And my sister Grace? And my brother Eddie? And my dog? And my sister's goldfish? And my cousin Loren? And my Aunt Jenny? And my Uncle Howard? And my friend Jessie? Could you take a picture with me? Can I see your scar-did I already ask that? What do you think will be for dinner? I love roast beef! But Dennis doesn't, because he's a vegetarian. I can't imagine life without meat, can you? Is Hermione still doing her SPEW thing? Where's Ron? Can I have his autograph too? His dad's just crazy about muggles! I bet he'd love my dad- he's a milkman, you know! Can I touch your glasses? Please, please, PLEASE?" he said this all in one breath.

At first unsure how to respond, Harry stared at the boy for a couple of seconds, before answering, "Uh...maybe later." Since when was Collin so intrested in him? And was it physically possible for someone to speak so quickly?

"Okay, but can I just have one picture?"

"Fine."

"Great," the camera flash nearly blinded Harry. "THANKS!" Collin called as he ran downstairs. "Wait till Dennis sees this!"

Harry went to the great hall. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table. Time to test out his bet. "Hi, Draco!" Harry gave him a friendly smile.

Everyone in the great hall looked at him with confused expressions.

Draco glared back at him, with a look of pure hatred. Did he forget about the bet? Or maybe something was really bothering him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, making his way over to the Slytherin table. He often tried to avoid getting near the other Slytherins, they were nothing like Draco, he still couldn't understand why his friend liked to hang out with them.

But there seemed to be an even larger group around him than normal. Including two large boys sitting on either side of him. He was pretty sure he recognized them. One sounded like a lobster . . . but that was off topic, he turned back to his friend.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"What wrong? What's WRONG? The only **wrong** thing is that you're here, _Potter_!" he sneered, turning to his cronies, who all laughed at him.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, taking his arm, "they're not worth it."

"Why are you touching me?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I'm just trying to-"

He hated Hermione. The stupid, bossy, know-it-all had no place in Gryffindor House. She seemed to be particularly irritating towards him. It was at times like this, when he could understand why Draco hated Muggle-borns so much. "Nice try, I'm not going to fall for any of your stupid tricks. Granger, is it?"

Hermione's face turned bright red. Her eyes filled with tears, that she quickly tried to blink away. Everyone was staring at her. She slapped him across the face with all her might. "Harry James Potter, I hate you and never want to see or talk to you again!" and with that, she stormed out of the hall, before bursting into tears.

* * *

**Ooooooooh! What will happen next? REVIEW! **

**BTW: **

**Pickle Daisy: If it was just because of that, he wouldn't. But in this story, Luicus is in Azkaban, and so Draco is raised with his mother, who really isn't all that bad, she's just too much of a coward to speak up to Lucius.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Arnold played Dumbledore, I played Harry (AGAIN) **

* * *

Harry approached the teachers' table. He tried not to rush, as not to draw too much attention to himself. "Sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore, once he reached the table.

"Yes?"

"Umm...can I talk to you?"

"Of course." they went out into the hallway. "I think t would be best if we spoke in my office. I have a feeling I know what you are about to say."

Harry was highly skeptical of that statement, but followed the old headmaster into his office anyway. He tried his best to be patient as Dumbledore spoke the password, revealing the giant spiral staircase. Harry ran up the step, taking three at a time, until he reached the landing and waited for the professor.

"Uh..."

"Is something bothering you Mr. Potter?"

"Well..." Harry told him the story.

Dumbledore, to his amazement, nodded thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. I thought that might be it."

Harry looked at him increduously. "You did? How did you know?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled, he gave Harry a knowing smile. "Mr. Potter, I don't know these things, my guesses are just often correct."

"But what happened?"

"Harry, you see, from what it sounds like when you wished that this Voldemort was never born, a shooting star fell. And you were transfered to this world. You see...there are two different...dimensions, let's call them. When you made that wish you were transfered into this dimension. Here, Voldemort was never born. In this world, you have your parents, your godfather, two little sisters, and a dog. Are you with me so far?"

To say that Harry was in awe would have been the understatement of the year. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Was it true what he said? Probably, Harry reasoned, he couldn't name a single time when the old man had lied to him. Still, the thought was almost too much to bare. His parents . . . alive? The very thought itself seemed unfathomable.

Harry tried to reply, but once again, he stumbled with hi speech, unable to conjure up words to describe the overwhelming sensation of emotion he felt. It seemed too good to be true.

Dumbledore waited for the boy to collect himself. Once Harry was able to manage a nod in the headmaster's direction, he continued explaining.

"Yes, and then, the Harry from this world, went into yours. The poor boy, he is probably very confused right now."

"But how do I get back?" he insisted.

Dumbledore sighed. It was one of those rare moments where he actually looked his age, old, weary, and fatigue. "The only way to get back," he explained, "is if you wish on a shooting star again, to return. But, you have to truly mean it."

Harry thought. "But I don't think I want to mean it. I mean, everything's perfect in this world-well, besides the fact that I'm friends with Malfoy. I mean, my parents are alive, and so is Sirius, how could I leave that?"

Dumbledore sighed again, looking even more tired. "Well, that is your choice. But, think about that other Harry who has to save the world with no idea how."

"I know but...what should I do?"

"I'm afraid only you can make that decision." Dumbledore said, "Now, go on, if you are late for Professor McGonagall's class, she will have both of our necks."

* * *

**Make sense now? I'm switching off between the two Harrys! **

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Harry said, "in this world almost everyone I know is dead, by best friend hates me, and there's this evil dark wizard on the loose that everybody expects **me** to stop? And meanwhile my 'other self' is going to have Chrismas break at my house, sleeping on my bed, petting my dog, siting on my sofa, eating my secret candy stash, and playing with my sisters!"

"Yes, that's pretty much it," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh, well this is just perfect!" he exclaimed, "where do I even live?"

"You stay with your aunt and uncle during the summer, and spend the other holidays either here or at the Weasley's house."

"How do I get back?"

"I believe the only way to return is if the Harry from the other universe wishes on a star, and you do the same. I has to be the same star, and you both have to truly mean it."

"Well why would he want to go back to his old life?" demanded Harry, "I mean, he has everything he ever wanted! Why on earth would he want to go back to where everything is messed up, and he has to save the world, sure, leave it all to the other Harry!" he stormed off to bed, even though it was only lunchtime.

When he came in, Dean and Ron were playing Wizard Chess. "Check mate," Ron declaired.

"You alright?" Dean asked when he came into the dorm.

"No!"

Dean looked alarmed. "Okay, sorry!" Dean left.

"So..." Ron said once he was gone. "You wanna tell me want's going on?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't even tell you why I can't tell you."

"Ooookaay. Do you want to play chess?"

"No."

"Do you want to go out and play some Quidditch?"

"Uh-uh."

Ron shrugged. "Alright, suit yourself," he closed the door to their dorm.

* * *

Harry had a dream, he was standing in the middle of nowhere. There was just blank space. There was another figure far away, that he couldn't quite make out.

But when it came closer, he saw that it had messy black hair, glasses, green eye-wait a minute!

"Who are you?" both boys demanded at the same time. "I'm Harry Potter."

"You're me?" they said again in chorus.

The two Harrys looked at each other in awe. "I don't get it."

"So, you are the other me?"

Harry 2 blinked. "I..I think so."

"Wow."

There was an awkward silence.

"So...umm...."

"This is....weird."

"Yeah."

"Err...."

"You know, I kind of want my parents back," Harry 2 said.

"But-but they're my parents too! Come on, I've never even met them!"

"But-"

"Just for winter break, then I'll wish us back."

The Harrys hesitated.

"Please," Harry 1 pleaded.

"Fine, " answered the other one.

"So...what do we do now?"

"Wake up, I guess."

"Okay, see you around."

"Sure-And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't give the dog chips."

He laughed. "Yeah, because the first thing I'd do when I see would be like, 'oh, what a cute dog! I just have to feed here chips!'"

* * *

**I played Harry 2**

**Arnold played Harry 1 **

**My sister watched us boredly. **

**Please review! Harry's gonna meet his family! YAY!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry knocked at the door. His heart was beating, his hands were sweating. This was the most exciting moment of his life.

He heard his mother's voice say: "Joy, could you get that dear?"

"Sure, mum."

A little girl, around nine opened the door. She had brown hair in neat pigtails, and uniquely purple eyes (an:// you'll notice a lot of my characters in stories have purple eyes!) she had a bored expression on her face.

Harry beamed as he saw her. "Hi, Joy!" He hugged he tightly.

"Gross! I just took a shower! What's your problem?"

He let go, alarmed by her. This was not as he imagined a little sister to be like this.

"Woof! Woof!" a dog came up, it was a rottweiler, came barking up to him.

"Hi, Princess!" Joy said sad cooing the dog. "Who's a good girl?"

"Yeah...umm...good girl, Princess."

The dog's ears twitched. She came over to him and sniffed him, then let out a deep growl.

"Uh...okay..."

"Harry, is that you?" Harry saw Lily walk into the living room.

There were tears in Harry's eyes. He couldn't believe it was actually her! His mother!

He ran up and hugged her with all his might.

Joy rolled her eyes. "So, where's Draco?" she asked.

"What about him?"

"He's not coming until the secon week, Honey," Lily said.

"Great, then that means i baked all of these cookies," she ran into the kitchen and came back with a large tray of cookies with his name on them in pink frosting. Harry wasn't sure if he should scream or laugh, his little sister had a crush on Malfoy!

"Hey, guys! I'm home from work," James called as he came in. He saw Joy's cookies. "Ooh, cookies!" he took one.


End file.
